


kelon!

by magma_maiden



Series: Keluarga Ber(b)encana [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kearifan Lokal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Hashirama, Female Izuna, background tobiizu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: madara nggak galau, kok. sumpah.





	kelon!

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto; no profit gained from this fic  
> modern au dengan rasa kearifan lokal. bahasa tidak baku. ficlet iseng nan oon.

“Gue tiga hari nggak kelonan, Zun.”

Uchiha Izuna bengong, baksonya yang separuh tergigit meneteskan kuah di ujung garpunya. “… _Kelonan_?” ulangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

“Ke-lo-nan,” Madara mengulangi dengan nada rendah, kedua tangannya membuat tanda kutip di udara.

“…Jadi Abang ngajak aku makan bakso cuma buat laporan itu?” tanya Izuna jengah. “Ih normal kali itu, Bang. Mbak Hashi nggak marahan sama Abang, ‘kan?”

Madara menatap adik perempuannya dengan ekspresi terkhianati.

“ _Seriously_ , Bang,” Izuna mendorong mangkuk baksonya yang masih setengah penuh. “Mungkin dia lelah aja sama kerjaan. Kakak berdua ‘kan sibuk banget.”

Diaduk-aduknya kuah bakso tanpa minat. “Kamu sendiri gimana sama–”

Ponsel Izuna mendadak berdering. “Oh panjang umur,” ia menyeringai, air mukanya berubah manis dan ceria. “Hai Tobirama sayang, sudah kelar sidangnya~?”

Madara mengubur kegalauannya dengan menuang saus banyak-banyak ke dalam mangkuknya.

* * *

 

 

Hashirama tiba di rumah lewat pukul sepuluh malam. Madara mengamatinya dari sofa. Istrinya itu terus menerus menelepon sembari mondar-mandir. Setengah jam setelah masuk rumah, setelah berganti pakaian tidur, barulah Hashirama menghampirinya.

“Hei.”

Madara melihatnya mengucek mata, menahan kantuk yang melanda. “Tambah sibuk?”

“Mmhm…” Hashirama membaringkan diri di pangkuannya. “Ada skandal baru. Besok kamu pasti lihat laporannya.”

Ia berniat mencari tahu lebih lanjut, namun melihat wajah lelahnya, Madara mengurungkan niat. Mengingat percakapannya dengan Izuna tadi siang, ia bertanya, “…Hashi, kita nggak lagi marahan, 'kan?”

Hashirama mengerjap. “Eh? Kenapa nanya itu?”

“Bukan apa-apa.” Madara menggeleng cepat-cepat, menatap televisi kembali.

“Madara, kamu… kangen kelonan, ya?”

Ia menyisiri rambut lurus Hashirama. “…belakangan kamu sering pulang telat. Sampai rumah pun langsung tidur.”

“Apa boleh buat, aku kebanyakan rapat…” ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, terdengar lelah. Jemarinya membuka, menampakkan sepasang mata cokelat gelap. “Maaf, ya, sayang.”

Madara menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengelus pipi wanita itu sambil tersenyum. “Nggak apa-apa. Kamu sibuk jadi anggota dewan, aku di kepolisian. Wajar kita nggak punya banyak waktu luang dan energi.”

Hashirama menurunkan tangannya. “Benar, nih, nggak apa-apa nggak kelonan sering-sering?”

“Yah…” Madara hanya mampu tersenyum lemah dan menelan rasa kecewa. Apa daya keinginan dan hasrat badaniah terbentur tanggung jawab masing-masing…

“Soalnya…” Wanita berambut panjang itu menegakkan diri, meraih sesuatu dari sakunya. Ia menunjukkannya malu-malu pada Madara. “Soalnya… kita bakal lebih jarang kelonan lagi beberapa bulan ini…”

Madara membelalak, segala kelelahan dan kepenatannya bekerja terhempas keluar dari tubuhnya. Di tangan Hashirama terletak sebuah alat tes kehamilan.

“Sayang, aku hamil.”

Mendengarnya membuat Madara menyambar tubuh istrinya itu, dan mengecup bibirnya penuh-penuh. Hashirama telentang di sofa, menggenggam kerah baju pria itu erat. Ketika mereka berpisah, keduanya tertawa kecil.

“Astaga, Hashirama….” Madara membungkuk di atasnya, “kamu nyaris bikin aku jantungan tadi, tahu nggak? Kukira kamu sudah bosan kelonan!”

“Itu mustahil, ‘kan?” ia bertanya balik, mengelus lembut rahang suaminya. “Kalau pekerjaanku nggak sesibuk ini, aku rela kok kelonan dua kali sehari.”

Tatapan Madara berubah serius. ia menurunkan suaranya, berbisik sambil menghirup wangi rambut sang istri. “Kalau sekarang gimana?”

Rona merah merebak di wajah Hashirama. “Ditanyai begitu sama kamu… aku nggak bisa menolak, ‘kan?”

Madara nyaris terlambat masuk kerja esok paginya, tetapi ia sungguh-sungguh tidak menyesalinya.


End file.
